


It started with the pasta

by Kiribaku4lyfe



Category: kiribaku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiribaku4lyfe/pseuds/Kiribaku4lyfe
Summary: Bakugo is driving to the supermarket like any other normal Sunday afternoon when he gets there he sees an unexpected person, will it be the one he wants or some other red headed person...





	1. What happned at U.A. high/Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tododeku4lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododeku4lyfe/gifts).



It was two years after Bakugo had graduated from UA high school. He was now a fully-fledged pro hero. He now spends his life saving people, fighting villians and making his way towards being the top hero in all of Japan. But that stupid small fry Deku was always one step ahead of him. It had always annoyed the hell out of him but now that they were out of high school and now competing for the spot of number 1 hero it pissed him off even more. They were always talking about the dumbass on the radio. Even though he was still only number 3 hero as Bakugo likes to remind him, and only one spot in front of Bakugo. They still talk about how much of a good hero he was and how he was going to be number one when Endeavour finally retires, even though there was that Mirio guy who was number 2 hero in front of Midoriya. Endeavour was still going strong though, but he has been slowing down and letting others fight villains while he relaxes. But once in a while when everyone starts doubting him, he’ll make a huge comeback taking out multiple villains in one punch. 

On this bright sunny Sunday afternoon Bakugo was driving in his sleek black car to the supermarket to do his weekly grocery shopping, because he was a normal citizen as well as the number 4 hero. Which in their world was a very big deal, and he could barely go anywhere without being recognised. 

Bakugo was climbing out of his car when he thought he saw a flash of red hair in the car next to him. His heart flutters a bit but he represses the urge to turn and see if it was really who he thought (and hoped) it was. He had gotten very good at hiding his feelings especially for a certain redhead, ever since high school.  
High school for him was all about getting through it and being number 1 hero and when that dipsh*t Deku past him easily he knew he had to get focused on his hero work. He forgot all about his little crush on the forever happy redhead. But even the stupid could focus on relationships and his work at the same time. A while ago there had been rumours about Deku spend allot of time with the half ‘n’ half guy Todoroki, and then Deku confirmed that they were dating. The last year at U.A. high Deku was going to Todorkoi’s room and Kaminari said he heard them having sex. From that day on they were never apart, which had also pissed Bakugo off because he hated both of them. 

Since graduating Bakugo had seen Kirishima a few times, at hero ceremonies, around the shops and even at present Mic’s funeral. Bakugo had been surprised to see him there after what happened the day Mic died he didn’t think Kirishima could bear going, just as he himself was almost not going to go, for the same reason. Even though Bakugo would never ever admit this but he did think that this was very strong of Kirishima and he wasn’t the little cry baby that Bakugo thought he was. The last time Bakugo saw him he was at the latest hero ceremony where the top 10 hero’s got awards, of course Bakugo was there with his title of number 4 hero, Midoryia was there with his of number 3, one of the big three Bakugo meet in high school was there (Mirio) with number 2 and Endeavour with number 1. When Kirishima’s name was called for number 6 (after the half’n’half guy Todoroki with number 5) Bakugo couldn’t have been more surprised. If only he had congratulated Kirishima just as he did to Bakugo, maybe they could have been friends and by now even more… But he was at the supermarket to shop not daydream, so he put his thoughts away for now.


	2. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo meets someone and they arrange a date to go for some pasta what will happen now?

“Flour, tomatoes and fish” muttered Bakugo while reading the list he was holding. Strolling through the aisles feeling the chill from the giant freezers was defiantly one of Bakugo’s favourite activities to do even though it was completely normal he liked to remind himself that he was a normal person too. As Bakugo was thinking to himself he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He thought someone just brushed pasted him and accidently touched him because usually a fan would scream his name or shove their giant poster of his face towards him to sign. But neither the less he turns around to face whoever tapped him and comes face to face with the only person that makes his heart beat so loud and his stomach turn to mush. It. was. Kirishima. Yes, the exact person who Bakugo was thinking about the whole way to the shops, the person who he secretly wished could touch him, stroke him or kiss him, the person who he wants desperately to live with him and spend his whole life with. Not that he would ever in a million years admit that. 

“Bakugo! I haven’t seen you in such a long time, how’ve you been what’s been going on my bro?” Kirishima says excitedly punching Bakugo’s arm. “Ugh well, I, um” Bakugo stutters. Then suddenly seeing Kirishima’s hand still touching his arm, before he can acknowledge the tingling sensation in his lower regions he brushes it off and says, “Are you actually blind Kirishima I’m just doing my shopping for the week, what are you doing here anyway?” Bakugo says trying to act calm and cool.   
“Hmph, funny as ever Bakugo. Well I was just trying to find my mum again haha, we were also doing our shopping for the week.” Kirishima says awkwardly.   
‘Aw that is so adorable that he still lives with his mum’ Bakugo thinks but he says “Ha you live with your mum, you really need to find someone else to live with. Even I could be a better room mate than your mother.” Bakugo realising what he said “Not, that I would, you know, be living with you, ever, you know. I can remember in the days of the dorms that you were a bit of a slob.” he says smiling and trying to make it into a joke. 

“Ahaha well you probably would be a better roommate because my mum the real slob.” Kirishima says smiling and laughing at the awkwardness between them. Bakugo getting uncomfortable while having disturbing images of them making dinner and Kirishima being too irresistible to him, the temptation of touching him kissing him too strong and finally he gives in, leaning over the table to take a hold of Kirishima’s face and pressing is lips against his, pulling him towards their shared bedroom before taking their clothes off…

“Bakugo? Hello? I asked if you wanted to catch up over some coffee or something? Next Friday maybe?” Kirishima asks concerned because Bakugo looked distracted and slightly aroused. Which is not something that Bakugo usually looks like, but Kirishima has to admit it’s a good look for him and he wishes he could look like that around him more. ‘But now is not the time for those thoughts, we are here to discuss catching up’ Kirishima thinks to himself. 

“Oh yeah sure, I’m free next Friday. What about the new place on Riot Street?” Bakugo suggests, because he had heard some good things about it.   
Kirishima laughs and says “Oh because my hero name is Red Riot, haha very funny. But yeah sure, I heard it had really good pasta. So, what about lunch on Friday?”  
“Sure, midday on Friday Riot street. See you there, Kirishima.” Bakugo says almost questioning him to see if he really wanted to go with him.   
“Yep, I’ll um, see you later, I guess” Kirishima starts feeling something that he thought ended a long time ago. Specifically, when Bakugo was kidnapped and he went to save him and Bakugo flew through the air just to hold Kirishima’s hand. Sometimes when that scene plays in Kirishima’s mind no one else is there and instead of reaching for his hand Bakugo reaches for his face and brings it towards his own face, while Todoroki sets of fireworks they share a passionate kiss which continues to his room afterwards. But Kirishima knows this would never happen. But neither the less he’s going to try and rekindle something with Bakugo, which is the whole reason he mentioned the pasta, and he was glad that Bakugo mentioned the restaurant on Riot street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, second chapter! I am about to hopefully upload chapter 3 and 4 as well so they will be here soon. I am still writing chapter 5 so it will be up in the next day or so Xx


	3. The week before Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week drags on for Bakugo and Kirishima and they think about their sexualities...

The days leading out to Friday were agony for both Kirishima and Bakugo. They desperately wished that they had made plans to see each other sooner. Many times, Kirishima thought about texting Bakugo to say he wanted to see him earlier, but he thought that Bakugo would have thought it was strange and that would ruin their relationship before it even started. Which is not something Kirishima wanted.

Bakugo had a normal week from Sunday up until Friday. He only fought one villain who had robbed a bank, went to the gym, was bombarded by fans screaming at him but he mostly stressed about his date with Kirishima on Friday. 

By Tuesday morning he had given up trying to tell himself that he didn’t like Kirishima as more than a friend and started thinking of the lunch at Riot street as a date. Which excited Bakugo very much and he couldn’t help thinking of how Kirishima had touched his arm, how it made him feel. How had it made him feel though? He wasn’t sure. He knew that he liked it. It made his stomach fill with butterflies and somewhere just below his stomach tingle. It made his mouth dry and yet wetter at the same time which made no sense and yet Bakugo wanted to feel it again, with Kirishima. He wanted to run his hands down Kirishima’s back, along his abs that Bakugo knew where there from the intense training they both did. He wanted to run his tongue inside of Kirishima’s mouth. He longed for Kirishima to do the same, for him to rip the shirt straight off his body. For him to slowly and seductively lick his lips and take his pants off and to take a hold of what Bakugo knew by this time would be very hard. 

But no matter how many times Bakugo runs this scene through his head he knows that it will never happen. Never in a million years. There is no way Kirishima likes him like that, but then why did he want to have lunch with him? Duh, because he wants to see his old friend again, of course. He wants nothing else to do with Bakugo other than being friends. Bakugo curses himself for getting his own hopes up when he knows it will never happen. 

As Bakugo beats himself up for imagining such things Kirishima can’t get his mind off that look that Bakugo gave him at the supermarket. He can’t tell if it was arousal or confusion. He secretly hoped it wasn’t confusion. When Kirishima gets frustrated or annoyed he needs something to take his feelings out on. This is why on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday he goes to the gym. He has an intense workout and leaves the gym feeling energised and manlier than he went in. This is a feeling that Kirishima strived for he loved feeling manly. He loved himself when he as manly. Sometimes he thought he liked being manly because he was gay, by god he was very gay. Women just didn’t get him as excited as men. They were strong, masculine and handsome. He wanted a man that was all of these but so much more. He knew just the man too. 

Kirishima had long been accustomed to his sexuality and the feelings he felt for men, but Bakugo was not. He was confused by these feelings. Wasn’t he supposed to get these feelings for women? What was going on, he didn’t understand. His childhood was all about becoming a hero and he had no other time for relationships or anything else. No one had told him that sometimes men get these feelings for other men. Neither the less he knew now that he liked Kirishima and was still very excited for their date on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Yay, hope you enjoy, there's some sexual mentions if you say them ;) Xx


	4. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They survived the week and now it is time for their little rendezvous at the pasta place on Riot street...

The day had finally come. Kirishima and Bakugo had survived the week anticipating this day the whole time. Bakugo was very nervous and took a long time deciding what to wear. The place on Riot street was a very fancy restaurant and the dress code was a tie for men He decided to go with dark blue pants, a red shirt and a black tie, he also wore a dark blue vest over the top. He wore this mostly to show Kirishima that he could be fashionable too. Kirishima texted Bakugo the details about it on Thursday afternoon, to make sure he was ready for the next day. Kirishima chose to wear classic dark blue pants, dark blue shirt and a red tie. They both looked very striking walking up to the restaurant.   
“You look nice Bakugo.” Says Kirishima holding the door open for him, like the gentleman he was Bakugo sniggers and says “Yeah, well you clean up nicely yourself Kirishima.” While walking in and sitting down at a table he couldn’t help stealing glances at Kirishima because he does look good. Very good. Too good. He can’t help it when he blurts out “how the f*ck are you so god damn handsome? Hmm.”   
Kirishima is startled by this confession gives him a shining smile and says “Aha smooth my bro.”  
Bakugo picks up the menu to hide the fact his cheeks have gone a deep crimson colour at the sight of Kirishima’s winning smile. “So, what do you, uh, you know want to eat then.” He says trying to ignore what just happened.  
“Hmm, well my friend said that the rigatoni is really good. So, I’ll have that.” Kirishima says glancing at the menu but never taking his eyes off Bakugo.   
The waiter notices them and strolls over asking them what they would like.   
“I’ll take the rigatoni please, thank you.” Says Kirishima.   
“I’ll have the same, thanks.” Bakugo says while give the menu to the waiter. Smiling at Kirishima he asks, “So how’s work been then?”  
“Oh, you know, same old same old.” He replies. “What about you mmh? How’s the number 4 hero been?” Kirishima asks shining his gorgeous smile at Bakugo.

Bakugo could only stare at this him. Just wondering to himself why did I have to pick this person out of all the people. He’s just so god damn perfect, and Bakugo definitely wanted this man. He wanted him on top of him, inside him…  
“Hello?” Kirishima says looking confused, because the look was back on his face and Kirishima knew that this time it was definitely arousal.   
“Oh, right sorry, um yeah it’s been fine.” Bakugo says still staring. Kirishima suddenly feeling awkward starts to talk but is cut off by the waiter returning with two bowls of pasta. “Oh, this looks like good pasta and a good choice.” Bakugo says trying to complement Kirishima’s choice and failing as well. But being the considerate person, he is Kirishima picks up the hint and says “Thanks!” He picks up his fork and twirls some pasta on to it.   
Kirishima being the clumsy person he is got caught up looking at Bakugo eat because it was very entertaining, he accidently he spills his pasta on to himself. He watches the bowl fall in slow motion. The beef and pasta spill out on to his shirt and pants. “Damn it” He yells, while standing up hurriedly and grabs some napkins and starts vigorously scrubbing at his crotch.   
“Oh sh*t, Kirishima. Its, uh, it’s ok, I’ll get the bill and we can go to my place and you can have some of my clothes, alright?” Bakugo says to reassure Kirishima.   
“Oh, alright then. Sorry about this.” He says, blushing apologetically.   
Bakugo stands and walks over to the counter to pay for the meal. They both walk out of the restaurant and Bakugo directs them to his apartment a couple streets away. They make small talk and are already more comfortable in each other’s presence by the time Bakugo unlocks his door for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is the last one for right now, the next one will come out in the next couple of days sorry! It will come out soon, I just have to finish writing it and plan what's in the next chapter and the rest of the story! Xx


	5. Bakugo's place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo and Kirishima walk back to Bakugo's house. They both admit something that makes them both slightly hopeful ;) Kirishima has a shower and finds something unexpected in Bakugo's bathroom...

“Sorry for this Bakugo.” The red head repeats apologetically.   
The blonde snorts and says, “Honestly it’s fine stop saying that, you can have my old shirt and jeans I really don’t mind.”   
Bakugo unlocks the door and holds it open for Kirishima. He walks in and upon looking around Bakugo’s place he exclaims “Wow, you weren’t kidding about you not being a slob. This does make me feel like one haha. But your place is really nice.” He turns around to smile at Bakugo. The blonde feels his cheeks start going red and he says, “So do you want a shower, the bathrooms just over there.” Pointing to the bathroom door. “Cool thanks bro. Be out in a sec.” Kirishima walks over to the bathroom door and opens it to see another door attached to Bakugo’s bedroom. “Haha it’s attached to your bedroom, that’s so cool,” he sees Bakugo’s double bed in the next room “wow you probably get lots of girls, don’t you?” He turns around to see Bakugo blushing, he says “Um, not really. I, uh, don’t well, don’t like girls.” His cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. Kirishima is shocked but not surprised, he smiles and says, “Yeah me either.” With that he closes the door and Bakugo is left to stare at the place where Kirishima just stood.   
Bakugo never expected that someone like Kirishima could like men. Well he did have an amazing fashion sense, but a lot of straight guys do, don’t they? Bakugo wasn’t sure but he was very nervous for when they saw each other again. He wandered the long way around to his bedroom. He sits on his bed and he can hear the shower turn on and he can’t help to imagine Kirishima stripping and getting into the shower. It’s a nice image for Bakugo to sit in silence listening to the sounds of Kirishima in the shower to.   
Kirshima turns the shower on and steps into the steamy hot water. ‘Ahh, this is nice’ he thinks. He turns his attention to the small assortment of shower gels, shampoos and conditioners on a small indent in the shower wall. He picks a shampoo up and squirts some on to his hand. It’s cold against his warm skin so he quickly rubs it in to his hair. ‘Mhh it smells like Bakugo.’ Kirishima thinks to himself. He washes it out and puts in some conditioner, while waiting he reads the bottle. It reads Kerastase Oleo ‘Damn Bakugo knows how to shop. This is like almost $100’ Kirishima had seen it a couple times while doing his own shopping for shower products. He rinses the conditioner out and runs his hands through it, he has to admit it is very good quality.   
He pushes open the door and grabs a towel on a nearby rack. He proceeds to rub himself dry, shaking his hair to remove as much water as he can. This action makes the floor around him wet, so he tries to mop it up with his towel but realises there’s a lot more water than he thought. He looks back at the shower door and sees that he didn’t push it all the way closed. It takes a couple of shoulder barges to actually close it. He yells out to Bakugo which he assumes is somewhere close by “Hey I think your shower door is broken, I made the floor all wet sorry.” He hears a muffled reply from the direction of Bakugo’s bedroom “That’s all good, I’m sorry I should have warned you about that.”   
Kirishima is relieved to hear that Bakugo doesn’t mind. He starts poking around Bakugo’s bathroom. He opens the cupboards behind the mirror and scans the rows of bottles and comes to a halt at the end of the row. There was a small beige bottle that had the label peeled away from it. There was a new label that had been drawn over. It read ‘Love you: From Chanel xx’. But even with this misidentification of the bottle Kirishima still knew exactly what it was. Lube.   
‘Who the HELL is Chanel! What the actual f*ck Bakugo.’ Kirishima had never been so angry. He didn’t even know why he was so angry, for all he knew Bakugo could have had a girlfriend, he could have even kissed her he could have even had sex! The thought of it made Kirishima made so mad. ‘No, he didn’t, this bottle is still closed with the seal around it.’ He feels slightly relived but not fully. He knows that he has to talk to Bakugo to make this feeling go away. He walks to the door with his towel wrapped around his waist and opens the door to confront Bakugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the bottle came from will be explained and don't worry it's not going to tear them apart. This story is about Kiribaku and only Kiribaku whoever this 'Chanel' is won't be in their story anymore hehe Xx


	6. A confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima confronts Bakugo about the bottle that he found in his bathroom. It goes very unexpectedly and it gets slightly steamy...

Bakugo looks up unexpectedly at the sound of the door being flung open. He sees Kirishima standing there half naked with only a towel wrapped around his lower half. But Bakugo could still see a bulge where Kirishima’s dick would be. He quickly whips his head and attention back up to his face, he’s confused to see a very angry look on the red heads face. “What’s going on, what’s up?” Bakugo questions.  
“What the actual f*ck is this doing in your bathroom Bakugo? Who the hell is Chanel? Hmm, explain to me why this, this bottle of f*cking LUBE was in your bathroom. From a GIRL! You just said you didn’t like girls then what. Is. This. Bakugo.” Kirishima hold out the bottle and shakes it around with vigour.  
Bakugo slowly gets up of the bed with his hands in the air and says “It’s not what you think. Chanel was a crazed fan who gave me a bag of sh*t and that just happened to be in there. I never actually used it, ok? I told you the truth, I don’t like girls. I do like fucking men okay!” He’s practically shouting by the end.  
Kirishima’s shoulders droop down and he gets an embarrassed look on his face. He puts his head down to stare at the floor. “Sorry, I got so angry when I saw this. I, I think I um, know why though.” He looks up at Bakugo with a hopeful expression on is gorgeous face.  
“Well. Why did you get so angry then? Hm, I just let you use my shower the least you can do is explain why you got so angry over nothing. Oh, sh*t.” He says realising. “You, you don’t like me? Do you?” His voice cracks at the end of the sentence.  
Kirishima smiles and looks at the floor once again. He suddenly felt manly and slightly sexy. He makes slow movements walking towards Bakugo. When he gets close to him, he leans in and whispers in his ear “Will this answer that for you.” He puts his face so close to Bakugo’s that the slightest movement could cause them to touch lips. He moves even closer and his lips brush against Bakugo’s. He feels Bakugo breath down his body and it turns him on more than he thought it would. He feels Bakugo recoil at the fact that his dick is almost standing straight up. But then Bakugo laughs and leans around to the side to look straight into Kirishima’s dark red eyes. Kirishima smiles and heads straight in for another kiss.  
It’s slow and tentative and first, while they explore each other’s hot, wet slippery mouths. But after a while it gets more heated up and Bakugo brings his hands to touch Kirishima’s torso. It’s even better than he thought it would be. His hands caresses Kirishima’s abs, his pecs and then round to the back of his body. He traces slow circles finally reaching down to grab Kirishima’s ass. They intensely make out and there are no other sounds other than their lips smacking against each other.  
Bakugo starts to feel the tingling just below his stomach again so he turns Kirishima around and pushes him back on to his bed. They break away while Kirishima gets comfy on his bed and Bakugo lies down next to him. The red head places his arms around Bakugo’s neck and they start to make out again. Lying vertical and making out with a man is new for both of them. To be honest they both liked it, they liked it very much.  
Bakugo suddenly had an idea that mad his stomach turn to mush even though his stomach was already alive with butterflies from making out with Kirishima. He pulls away from the red head, licking his lips and panting slightly. “Hey, um Kirishima.”  
“Huh, huh, what’s up?” Kirishima says panting as well. Bakugo leans in towards Kirishima’s ear, breathing hot air down his neck, which Kirishima also leans into because it makes his lower regions buzz. “Go get the bottle.” He leans back biting his lip to stop himself from taking Kirishima’s head in his hands and shoving his tongue as far down as he could (without choking him of course) which he so desperately wanted to do. But he didn’t because he wanted Kirishima to get the bottle so much more. His whole body was buzzing, his emotions were filled with ecstasy and he could wait for them to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Bakugo thinks 'without choking him' I know that there is a fetish about choking people while having sex/making out but this is NOT that story and if you want that then I don't know search it up u creep. I am totally kidding but there won't be any choking in this, sorryyy!  
> Hehehe hope you enjoyed this chapter by far my favourite to write and I am already working on the next one! It's about to get steamy hehe ;)


	7. The bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima and Bakugo test out everything from making out to going in deeper (if you know what I mean)

“The, THE bottle.” Kirishima stares at Bakugo. Damn he’s so sexy with his cheeks flushed and his hair all messed up. He knows exactly what bottle Bakugo is talking about, but he is very shocked that he wanted to go that fast. Kirishima always knew that he was a very intense and impatient person, but he wasn’t sure if he knew what he was saying. “A-are you sure? Do you know what your saying?” Kirishima questions Bakugo, leaning towards him tilting his head. Perhaps because he wanted to get the bottle. He wanted to use it with Bakugo. So bad.   
Bakugo replies still licking his lips and panting. “Yes, I f*cking know what I’m saying sexy hair. Sh*it. Um, I mean spiky hair.”  
Kirishima laughs and says “Mhh, I like sexy hair better.” Smirking at him.  
“Whatever, just-just, um you know get it. It if you want to. Crap, do you even want to. Ahh, sh*t. Do you want to? I don’t know how this works.” Bakugo freaks out because he didn’t ask if Kirishima if he even wants to have sex with him. Part of him didn’t care and he just wanted to do it, but he knew that he would regret taking advantage of Kirishima’s niceness.   
“Ahaha, ok then, don’t worry. I do want it. I want you. I want to put your dick in my mouth, I want to put my dick in your ass, want to do everything with you.” Kirishima starts also liking his lips. He reaches up and slowly, and seductively takes his shirt off. He moves to position himself on top of Bakugo and bends down for one more kiss.   
When he kisses Bakugo, Bakugo wraps his arms around his neck not wanting not to stop. But he pushs Kirishima off and growls “Fucking get it before I blow your f*cking head off.”   
“Hmph, don’t blow my head. Save the blowing for somewhere else.” Kirishima traces down Bakugo’s body and to his inner thighs. It tickles Bakugo and he squirms under Kirishima’s strong hand. Kirishima moves off Bakugo and gets down off the bed. He stretches out anticipating what’s about to happen. Rolling his neck around he picks up the small beige bottle that had been tossed on the floor.   
He turns around to see Bakugo lying on his bed with out a shirt on and unbuttoning his pants. This image is almost to much for Kirishima. Clutching the bottle, he jumps on top of Bakugo and starts helping him unbutton his pants. Bakugo lies back and enjoys someone else taking his pants off.   
When Kirishima slides his pants off his legs and starts to kiss all the way up his legs. Starting from his feet going up all around his knees and finally his inner thighs. Bakugo starts to squirm with pleasure. His dick is sitting straight up. Kirishima sees this, laughs and rubs his own painful boner.   
The tension is getting to intense to bear. Kirishima lies down on top of Bakugo and forcefully puts his lips again his. Their tongues slip out and they start to grind on each other. Their pelvises thrust in time with each other. Bakugo starts to moan in Kirishima’s ear. This just makes him go faster and faster, the bed starts to squeak underneath them.  
Bakugo mumbles “F*cking put it in before I cum, Kirishima.” into their kiss. To Kirishima it just sounds like “Fuh hing puh ih ihn behorhe I hum Kirihimha.”   
Kirishima pulls out of their kiss and the grinding (and squeaking) stop. They stop for a moment to catch their breath, before Bakugo turns over and starts to pull his boxers down. Kirishima does the same. They are both completely naked and they stop for a moment to stare at each other’s length. “Damn. Yep, f*cking do it Kirishima. Lube me up right now b*tch.” Bakugo turns back around lying in an uncomfortable position but knowing this was how Kirishima wanted it because his hands were on either side of his body, directing him on how to lie down.   
Kirishima breaks the seal on the bottle and pours the cold fluid on his warm hand. He rubs it all over his very hard dick. He pours some extra on his hand and takes a deep breath in and smears it all around and inside of Bakugo’s ass.   
He sits up, wiping the rest of the fluid on his fingertips. “Bakugo, I’m just going to put my fingers in first, okay? They’re lubed up and it’ll be fine, I hope.” He says the last part quietly. Bakugo takes a deep breath and says in his deep sexy voice “Do it.”  
Kirishima gulps and pushes one finger inside of Bakugo. With all the lube on it, it slips in easily. Kirishima pulls his finger out again, then back in. Going further and further in every time. Bakugo shudders and gasps “Sh*t, th-that’s good. K-keep going. Nhh.” Kirishima likes the sound of Bakugo’s voice, deep and sexy. He can feel the pre-cum spilling out of his dick already. He quickly pushes the second finger in.   
After a while of pulling and pushing his fingers in and out he can feel Bakugo relaxing into him. He pulls them out and prepares to put his dick inside Bakugo. He lines it up carefully with Bakugo’s asshole and thrusts it inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said this about the last chapter but THIS one was my favourite one to write. I may have gotten inspiration from somewhere else and no, not real life. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you thought of the cough cough *parts* if you get what i'm saying, also i'm sorry I may have gone a bit over board.   
> Till next time, Xx


	8. Going in further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo and Kirishima have some fun in the bed and making each other cum. They also are now offical boyfriends! Yay hehe ;)

“Ahh, f*ck. Yes, ugh oh yeah, yeahh.” Bakugo moans. It’s a strange feeling having something penetrate him from behind. He can feel Kirishima’s dick rubbing against his insides and it feels, strangely good. His face turns from shock to pleasure. He feels something inside him that he’s never felt before. His whole-body shudders and all he can do it to scream out “Ahhh, yes. Kirishima, f*ck me.” He’s so close to having an orgasm. He can feel the cum ready to spill.   
He pushes up against Kirishimas body and turns around to see the red head heavy lidded and panting. He looks so god damn sexy like this. “You know you can move Kirishima. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Because he was getting used to having something filling his ass. Kirishima’s face turns to a grin, he dislodges his dick from Bakugo, and then pushes it back in, a squelch could be heard. Going slowly at first, but just as their kiss, getting faster and faster. Eventually he is thrusting in and out so fast the bed starts to squeak again.   
The only things that can be heard in the other wise silent bedroom was the squeaking of the bed and Bakugo’s moans. The sensation of Kirishima’s dick inside of him made Bakugo’s head fill with ecstasy. Suddenly he felt liquid spilling out all over his body and bed sheets. “Sh*t, Kirishima hold on a second.” He turns around to see the red head’s reaction. Kirishima bites his lip and says “Why? It’s incredibly sexy that you came first you know.” His face in a mischievous grin. He whispers “Plus if you’re lucky and moan my name a few more times I might even cum too.” His voice is sort of grainy and incredibly sexy.   
“Ok, then Kirishima you’re going to have to f*ck me even harder than that. Let’s get you to cum then, hm.” Bakugo’s grinning and his intentions are lustful. Kirishima grabs Bakugo’s torso and puts his dick in again. He holds Bakugo steady with his hands, to stop him from swaying with each powerful thrust. “Oh, sh*t. That’s the stuff. Ugh, Kirishima. Kirishimaaaa. Kirishima, that’s REALLY good. Sh*t, you’re going to make me cum again. Kirishi-  
As soon as he says this the red heads dick spills white liquid. Straight into Bakugo’s ass. Bakugo’s mouth is wide with shock. He can’t help but to gape at the sensation of hot liquid slowly filling his asshole. He can’t get enough of it. It sends him over the edge. He’s gasping, his body shuddering his face filled with delight. “FF*CKK.” He sits up to face Kirishima. His mouth still agape. “That was the best thing I’ve ever felt.”   
Kirishima blushes and looks down at the bed, catching a glimpse of Bakugo’s exposed dick. “Ah, well you, you made that happen.” He looks back up at the blonde’s face. “Bakugo. Can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah, duh sexy hair.” He says not even bothering to correct himself this time.   
“W-will you go out with me? Like, um you know, boyfriends, I guess.” Kirishima stares at Bakugo’s bed sheets admiring the glossy redness of them.   
“Are you kidding me? After all that of course I’ll go out with you, idiot!” Bakugo scoots towards Kirishima. He holds his adorable face in his hands and they start to make out again.   
They are running their fingers through each other’s hair when Bakugo realises he is still drenched is his own cum. It’s starting to dry on his hot body, and it’s getting uncomfortably sticky and gross. He pulls out of their kiss leaving the red head longing for more. “Kirishima, I have to have a shower. I got stuff all over myself.” He says feeling embarrassed he came on himself. The red head tilts his head, looking like an adorable puppy, “If you go by yourself you might get lonely. Plus, I just f*cked you, now I need something in return.” He mimics someone jacking off. His intentions clear and lustful. Bakugo blushes and says “Fair enough. What you just did was amazing, and I don’t think I can match it but, I’ll try my best. Don’t you worry about that.” Bakugo hops up from the bed and slowly and seductively grabs Kirishima’s arm and pulls him towards the bathroom door.   
The red head grins and lets himself be pulled. They stare into each other’s eyes for a while imagining for a second what was going to happening in the shower. Bakugo eventually turns around and sets the bathmat out and steps into the shower to turn it on. He starts to scrub himself free of any drying liquid off his body. It comes off easily enough.   
After he is certain there is no more on him he becomes aware that Kirishima has been in the bathroom the whole time. He makes it a whole deal of swivelling his hips to expose his ass even further and rolling his pelvis around to face the red head. He grins mischievously, and a sarcastic look of impatiens crosses his face. “Well, get your ass over here. I ain’t jacking myself off you know.” Kirishima grins and steps into the shower next to him. This is the first time they can both really appreciate each other’s lengths. “Damn, Kirishima. Who knew a guy like you could have a dick like that.”  
Kirishima laughs and says, “You aren’t so bad yourself.”  
Bakugo grins and gets down on to his knees. He traces up the sides of Kirishima’s legs and tugs his arm downward. Kirishima obliges and sinks down to his level. Bakugo pushes him back against the shower wall and opens his legs wide. He takes a deep breath and leans in toward Kisihima’s dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off sorry about all the mistakes and things I wrote this at like 9:00 at night. But it was soo much fun to write like the other chapters. The next one will be coming out in about 2 days so hang on till then! ;) Xx


	9. The shower

“Nghh…..…oooh” Kirishima moans and squirms while Bakugo puts his dick in his mouth. He starts by licking the tip and slowly circling around it with his tongue. He grips the base to keep it steady. He redraws his tongue and shuts his mouth. Bakugo can feel Kirishima start to hard up under his touch. He starts to push his hands up and down along the length of Kirishima’s dick. Wanking him off slow and roughly.   
“Oh…oh…yeah.” Kirishima reaches his hand out to grip at the blonde’s head bent below him. The raw emotion flowing through his whole body he pulls slightly at Bakugo’s hair, moving his head to the right a bit. Bakugo lets him and then attempts to put Kirishima’s whole length in his mouth. He gets around ¾ in before it touches the back of his throat. He withdraws and swirls his tongue around while taking it out of his mouth. When he gets to the end he does it again. And again. And again. Bending his back to bend down lower and lower.   
When he starts to feel Kirishima’s dick harden and quiver beneath his tongue he withdraws his mouth and pushes and pulls with his hands again and wanks Kirishima soft and slow. He raises his head to look at Kirishima. The red head has his eyes closed and is leaning up against the wall of the shower. He’s making deep throaty moans. Bakugo smiles knowing what he’s doing is bringing Kirishima pleasure.   
Kirishima opens his eyes and looks down at the man looking up at him, the wanking stops. They stare at each other for a while and eventually Kirishima says “I haven’t cum, yet.” He raises one eyebrow and sarcastically pushes Bakugo’s head downwards. “Oh f*ck off. It’s not my fault your so damn gorgeous dipsh*t.”   
Kirishima smiles and bits his lip as Bakugo gets back to work and starts trying to make Kirishima to spill. He puts it back in, and out and in and out and in and out. Kirishima runs his fingers through Bakugo’s blonde locks. He bites his lip and thrusts his hips further into the lower man’s mouth.   
Bakugo gags slightly but keeps going, swirling his tongue around and around, across every surface of Kirishima’s very hard dick. He runs his fingers across Kirishima’s stomach, circling around his prostate. This action makes Kirishima groan. White liquid shoots out of Kirishima straight into Bakugo’s mouth. He pulls away, wincing at the bitterness of it.   
He groans and looks up at the redhead, frowning slightly. He raises one eyebrow and looks sceptically at him, and slowly and seductively pushes the cum to the opening of his mouth. It spills out going all over his body and onto Kirishima’s legs. It leaks down his face, dripping from his chin, he pants and says “Mhh. You taste good Sexy-hair.”   
He turns around to wash out his mouth in the shower spray. He feels Kirihsima move out from under him. He turns to see him on all fours thrusting his face towards his own. “Needy, now aren’t we.”   
“F*cking kiss me, Katsuki.” Bakugo’s eyes open wide in shock of hearing his first name. He grins and whispers “Right then… Eijiro.”  
They close the space between them and make out, pushing their tongues further and further down their throats. They battle for dominance in the shower space and end up trying to stand up. While kissing so it looks like a giraffe being born, backwards. Tall lanky limbs flying everywhere, coming to rest on each other’s torsos.   
After a while of stroking and kissing Kirishima pulls out. He sighs and says “We’re wasting water now. Come let’s go back to your room. I really need a nap. If your lucky we can spoon.” He turns and walks out of the shower.   
Bakugo frowns and follows Kirishima out, turning the water of after him. ‘Spoon? That sounds sexual. Wasn’t that enough? What if he wants more?’ Bakugo wonders to himself.   
Bakugo runs to catch up with him. “What? You want more?” The red head frowns and flops down on the bed, pulling boxers on his legs. He chuckles to himself. “Do you know what spooning is, Katsuki?” He throws the blonde his boxers as well.   
Bakugo pulls his boxers on, feeling the fabric against his skin is strange after being naked for so long. “Obviously I don’t, Ei. Care to explain.”   
The red head pulls him onto the bed with him. He turns around and puts his arm around his waist. “This. This is spooning, Kat.” He breathes in his scent off his arms. Its relaxing. After a while both men are asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't know what cum would taste like so I imagine it to be bitter. I added the bit at the end about spooning as a joke, I like it because Kirishima knew something Bakugo did not. You bet he will hold that against him later ;)  
> Sorry for the very late upload, I will try and upload a lot more form now on, this fanfic is far from over Xx


	10. The morning after

Exhausted from the eventful night before Bakugo wakes up later than he usually does. The sunlight streams through the open blinds, straight onto the man sleeping next to him. ‘He’s so gorgeous. Damn it Kirishima.’ He thinks to himself. He reaches up and strokes his fingers across his boyfriend’s face, waking him up.   
Kirishima wakes up groggily opening his eyes. His face scrunches up at the sudden sunlight in his eyes. The warm light turns his red eyes into pools of melted lava.   
He sighs and sits up. Feeling hands grab him, pulling him back down. He looks down at where the hands are coming from, of course the red head is pulling him back.   
Kirishima’s hands reach Bakugo’s face pulling it towards his own. They kiss, and it feels like the whole world is right. They snuggle in together and lie there for a couple more minutes.   
Kirishima’s stomach starts rumbling and it’s the only thing that can be heard for a couple of seconds. Bakugo grins at him and says, “Come on, let’s get some breakfast Shitty hair.” He takes the sheets off them, seeing they were both almost naked he gets up to get some clothes for them. Kirishima pouts, following Bakugo off the bed, saying “What happened to Sexy hair, hmm.”  
Bakugo grins to himself, remembering the red heads face when he first called him that. He pulls some clothes out of his wardrobe, chucking them at Kirishima’s head. “That name is for night only, and for me only.”  
Kirishima grins mischievously and takes the clothes and starts to slip them on. The hoodie is just too big for him, but he manages to make it look good by pulling the sleeves over his hands, making little paws. The jeans are just right for him, hugging his legs in the right ways.   
After putting his own jeans and shirt on Bakugo turns to see Kirishima grinning at him. “How do you like my jumper, sorry your jumper.” He says cheekily. “F*ck you.” He pushes Kirishima slightly on the shoulder. He looks at his feet and says, “You can have it if you want.”  
“Really?” The red head says, disbelieving. Bakugo shrugs like it wasn’t a big deal. “Yeah sure, you’re my boyfriend now and don’t they do these sorts of things?”   
Kirishima grins and walks up to him and stretches his arms around Bakugo’s lanky torso. He squeezes him and whispers into his neck, “Thank you, Kat.”  
Bakugo leans down and gets a whiff of Kirishima’s hair, he smells like his own shampoo. “Oi, did you use my shampoo?” Kirishima grins and pulls away “Maybe…”   
He ruffles his hair and let’s go of Kirishima, grabbing his hand he pulls him towards the direction of the kitchen. Pushing the door open he reveals the kitchen behind. The kitchen is spacious and modern, with marble table tops and a large oven and many cupboards.   
Bakugo opens a cupboard and gets out a box of cereal. “You like cereal, Red” He questions Kirishima. “Yeah sure.” He replies smiling at the nickname.   
Bakugo pours them both a bowl of cereal, puts some milk in and puts a spoon in as well. He gives one to Kirishima and walks out to the dining room. They sit down and sit in silence to eat. Bakugo finishes first and askes “What do you have to do today, hmm?”   
“Nophing, I donph phink.” Kirishima says spilling cereal everywhere. Bakugo rolls his eyes and says “alright then, why don’t we do something together. Our first proper date then?”  
Kirishima swallows his last mouthful and awards him with a winning smile, “I would love to.” The blonde blushes at his ability to make the red head smile. But he quickly shakes it off. The red head screws his face up thinking of where they could go. “What do you want to do then, Kat. I’m down for anything you are.”  
Bakugo thinks for a while and says “What about a movie at the cinemas? I heard that’s a good first date. I don’t know.” Bakugo’s cheeks turn deep red with embarrassment because he really isn’t good at asking people out. Kirshima notices this and leans over and kisses him, bringing his hands up to Bakugo’s hot face. He pulls back a couple centimetres, leaving Bakugo wanting more. Holding his face in his hands he say’s “It’s perfect.”  
Bakugo smiles at his boyfriend’s ability to make him feel better with ease. They get up and put the dishes away, grabbing keys and phones they make their way to the door. Just as Bakugo was opening the door they hear the pitter pattering of rain on the windows around them. “Sh*t, its raining.” Bakugo says looking out the windows. “Do you still want to go, Red?” He asks.   
The red head scrunches up his gorgeous face. “It’s not raining to hard I guess. As long as it doesn’t start thundering its fi-“ He gets cut off by a huge thunder strike in the distance. It rumbles the lights on the ceiling and shakes Kirishima to his core. Thunder and loud noises are the one thing he can’t deal with. His eyes widen, and he can feel tears building in them. But he refuses to cry in front of his new boyfriend. He blinks them away, shakily swallowing.   
“Are you ok? Ei? What’s up?” Bakugo notices his face change from happy to absolute terror. “I-I just d-don’t like…loud noises. I know i-it’s pathetic, but I can’t deal w-with them.” Bakugo has a couple of flash backs to him yelling at someone (probably f*cking Deku) and Kirishima shrinking away from him, at UA high. Also, on the news of how every time he came across a villain with a sound quirk the hero Red Riot was never to be seen.   
Bakugo’s face softens and he puts his arms around Kirishima’s shaking body. “It’s not pathetic. It’s pretty cute actually. Don’t worry, we’ll just watch a movie here then, hmm.” He says smiling at the red head. “O-ok. Thank you, Kat.” He leans in and kisses Bakugo lightly on the lips.   
Bakugo smiles embarrassed at his show of affection but pleased at Kirishima’s reaction. They put the keys and things down and flop on the sofa together, arms and legs entangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter. I like writing the smut but the fluff is just so damn cute. I'm not sure if they are going to do some more *cough* stuff on the sofa, or just sleep and hug, either way I love them. Next one will be up in a couple days and sorry this chapter is just over 1,000 words because I was trying to fit it all in. Xx


	11. A small chat about kinks ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kirishima and Bakugo flop on to the large sofa. Bakugo puts his arm around Kirishima’s waist, making him nuzzle into the blonde’s warm chest. He leans over and grabs the TV remote. He clicks a button and the screen in front of them hums to life. He flicks through the channels until he settles on an action movie. Bakugo sighs and puts the remote down, before placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriends exposed neck.   
Kirishima groans at the slight touch of Bakugo’s lips on his soft flesh. He reaches up and grabs the blondes curled up hand. He unfurls it and intertwines their hands, sighing contently at how far they’ve come, from flinching at when they touched to going out of their way to touch. It brings a wide smile to Kirishima’s face.   
“What the f*ck are you smiling at, sh*tty hair?” Bakugo says noticing the smile. “Nothing, just… do you remember how this all started? I literally dropped my pasta on myself, and you still want to date me. Why?” Kirishima said looking at their hands together.   
“Sh*tty hair…” Bakugo softly starts “You are the only person that could deal with me, with your quirk and all.” He nervously swallows. “And you know, you’re also, pretty, good looking, you know, I don’t know, and like your funny and sh*t” He laughs gruffly into Kirishima’s neck.   
Kirishima turns around moving all their limbs and almost falling off the couch in the process, causing Bakugo to quickly grab him to prevent him hitting the floor. “You’re a real sap you know that.” He says while tilting his head and staring into Bakugo’s warm scarlet eyes. “F*ck off, sexy hair.” He whispers closing the gap between their lips. He brings up his hands to caress his soft red hair. Kirishima grunts between kisses “Your f*cking hot, Katsuki. I wouldn’t want to date anyone else.”   
“Good, because you’re not dating anyone else. Just me, Riot, just me.” Bakugo says withdrawn from their kiss slightly. At the sound of Bakugo using his hero name, the blood not only went to Kirishima’s cheeks but somewhere much lower as well. He didn’t know why, but something about it turned him on, a lot. He really hoped Bakugo didn’t notice his boner.   
But Bakugo being the annoying git he was, did. He raised his eyebrows so high they almost disappeared into his hairline. He slowly lowered them, biting his lip and mockingly tilting his head to the side, narrowing his eyes he said, “What’s that for, sh*tty hair. Don’t tell me you have a kink for me calling you Riot.” At this Kirishima let out a stifled moan. Closing his eyes to try and calm down. It shouldn’t have gotten him as riled up as it did, but there was just something about the blonde saying it the way he did. The way it just rolled off his tongue. The way his lips moved when he said it, those lips, the ones that he could still remember seeing wrapped around his…   
He flung his eyes open, seeing Bakugo raised one eyebrow at him. “Now it’s your turn to f*ck off. I just like it alright.” He hung his head to look at their hands, still intertwined. Bakugo used his other hand to put his fingers on his chin and raise his head up and towards him. “It’s alright. It’s pretty cute actually.” He grinned, “We’ve been together no more than a night and I already found your kink. What the f*ck.” Kirishima grins embarrassed, he says “Well you know mine, and I know full well you will make so much god damn fun of me for it, so what’s yours hmm. What is your kink Katsuki Bakugo?” He tries to turn it around on him.   
Bakugo looks quizzically at Kirishima. He frowns, deep in thought. “Mhhh, never really thought about that. I guess I like to be taken control of. Like when you, you know, like, f*ck ME, I guess. I wouldn’t really like to f*ck you much.” His cheeks blush embarrassed at the topic. “That’s not a kink, that’s a preference, dumbass.” Kirishima retorted. “Shove off, that’s my line.” Kirishima grins. “What really gets you turned on, no matter what.”   
“Well… I guess, I um, like scratching? Like you dragging your nails on my back, leaving marks to find later and sh*t. Oh and like your teeth, they are incredibly sharp you know, it’s sexy. The way they move across my skin… being able to bite deep into my flesh but the delicate care is, it’s uh, nice. That enough of an answer for you.” He nervously swallows and raises his eyes to look at Kirishima. “Yeah, that sounds like the most you, for some reason.” He grins and runs his tongue over his teeth, feeling the ridges and edges. He tries to indent that into his mind saying it over and over ‘he likes my teeth, he likes my teeth’ Sensing that their conversation is over, Kirishima turns around, and lets Bakugo drape his arm over his waist, to watch the rest of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy, next chapter! I was going to do a more 'intense' kink for Bakugo, coz he's like an intense guy, but I decided it against it lol. Sorryyyy if you don't like kinks, it was fun to write this. They will definatly be trying them out on each other, don't worry ;) Xx


	12. Making out

Around half an hour left of their movie Kirishima hears soft snores just over his shoulder. He giggles, rumbling through his stomach stirring the sleeping arm around his waist. He hears a soft ‘mmph’ as his boyfriend starts to wake up. He turns around to face the groggy man, lifting one arm to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Kirishima takes his hand in his and snuggles into his warm chest. He can feel the slow rise and fall of Bakugo’s breathing.  
He grins into Bakugo’s black t-shirt, smelling the faint smell of his shampoo and cologne. Bakugo frowns and takes his hand off Kirishima’s waist and onto his chin, lifting it up towards his own face. “What are you laughing at, sh*tty hair?”  
Kirishima’s grin grows impossibly wider before faking a pout, “Not my fault you look devilishly cute when sleeping, Kat.”  
“Ugh, f*ck you. The movie was getting boring, and your so god damn warm.” Bakugo tries to defend himself, taking a deep breath in.  
Kirishima giggles breathlessly, running his tongue over his teeth, remembering their earlier conversation he leans in closing the gap between their lips. At first their kiss is tentative and slow. Neither really know if the other wants to take it to the next level. Until Bakugo can’t help a couple moans slipping out from deep in his throat. And Kirishima just can’t help but pressing himself even further onto his boyfriend, needing as much of his mouth as he can. He’s glad to feel the other respond just as desperately. Needing each other in ways they never thought possible.  
They were in the middle of starting to grind on each other, not an easy feat considering they were both already lying very close to each other. But they made it work, feeling the friction between their chests and warmth pooling in their crotches.  
Suddenly Kirishima’s eyes flick open, he gasps… and falls straight on to the ground. Bakugo opens his eyes as well feeling the absence of his boyfriend and hearing the thud of him fall on the ground. “Sh*t” Kirishima mumbles, groaning and rubbing his neck.  
He should have seen that coming, he could feel the edge of the couch and himself falling off, but he couldn’t tear himself away from Bakugo’s delicious hot lips. He should of because he would rather he initiate the end of their kiss rather than gravity doing its work.  
Just as he was about to start getting up and maybe leading Bakugo somewhere more comfortable to continue, he saw an ash blonde head poke over the couch into his line of vision. Bakugo rolled his eyes, grinned his little mischievous grin and got down off the couch into a front support position. Right on top of Kirishima. His bright red eyes widened at Bakugo. Their faces were no more than two inches apart, until they were 1 inch, then they were kissing once again.  
Once Bakugo’s arms started to hurt he got down onto his elbows, bringing their chests (and more importantly their groins) together. Kirishima smiled into their kiss at the ‘tent’ that was already in Bakugo’s jeans. Bakugo responded with a couple short breaks as his abs were starting to get tired. No amount of working out could help, as his stomach started to burn. Kirishima realises this and brings his hands on to Bakugo’s lower back and pulls. Forcing him to lie completely on top of him. A small gasp escapes Kirishima’s lips,  
As soon as Bakugo hears it he gets immediately back up, into a front support position with straight arms. Staring straight at him kirishima says, “Kat, you’re not going to crush me. I’m fine.”  
His boyfriends’ eyes narrow, disbelieving “I’m not going to do sh*t if it’s going to hurt you.”  
“It won’t, it doesn’t, ok?” Kirishima looks pleadingly into Bakugo’s eyes, his bottom lip pouting.  
Bakugo huffs and gives into his boyfriend’s puppy dog eyes. He really can’t say no to that, he’s a giant sucker for Kirishima’s bright red eyes, what can he say? But it’s not like he would ever admit that.  
He leans down to kiss Kirishima harsh and forceful, Kirishima gladly takes it though. Bakugo winces and lowers himself down on top of him. Kirishima hums happily, arms slowly wrapping around the back of the blonde’s neck, pulling him in closer.  
Their tongues reach new depths, lips sucking and biting at each other’s. Bakugo swears he can feel Kirishima’s precum already, or maybe it was his own. Kirishima lets out a needy and desperate moan, vibrating his chest and Bakugo’s. Bakugo stops for a second, leaving Kirishima hanging, and says “You’ve never moaned like that one before, what the f*ck do you want Ei?”  
Kirishima smiles instantly at his ability to know exactly what he meant. He blushes and says, “It means that I am frickin close Kat, and if you don’t take me into the bedroom right now I may just cum in my own pants.”  
Bakugo scoffs slightly at the outwardness of it, but secretly thankful so he can stop lying on his boyfriend. Not that he didn’t like it, because god did he like to be this close to the red head. He would just prefer to be underneath.  
“Ah well we don’t want that now do we?” With a cheeky grin he gracefully stands up taking Kirishima’s hand with him and walks them straight to his bedroom. Intertwining their fingers and close the door behind them.  
They abandon their clothes on to the floor and search for the small bottle in Bakugo’s room. When they find it, they realise there’s not a lot left. “Shoot, we’re going to need some more of this Kat.” Winking at him. Bakugo scoffs, “Don’t worry I’ll be sure to pick some more up.” Grinning at the flustered face Kirishima gives him.  
“Enough said, Ei. I want you, all of you. Now.” Bakugo grabs his face and pulls him in for another hot make out session. He presses himself against him and swirls them around to the bed. He sits on the bed, clearly, it’s him underneath this time. Kirishima’s more than happy to oblige to that, taking a seat in his lap, legs spread and crotches grinding on each other. Kirishima pushes Bakugo back on to the bed, knowing exactly what he wants, and Bakugo gives it to him.  
The movie is long forgotten as both Bakugo’s and Kirishima’s moans fill the silent apartment. The titles run just as they are finishing up, not that they would know. They are too engrossed in each other to care about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that I haven't really been active. It's just been Christmas and I only just got back so I couldn't write at all, but its the holidays now so I will be writing ALOT more, hopefully finishing this series. I am working on a oneshot for KRBK that is really cute, so stay tuned for that! Thanks Xx


	13. Bakugo's parents come to visit

Just as both men were starting to near their edge, the silence is broken by Bakugo’s ringtone blasting “I AM HERE”. All might’s voice rings out loud and clear in the large room. “Ah, um, f*ck, I meant to change that.” Bakugo’s cheeks blush deep red, at the embarrassing ringtone.   
Bakugo leans over to see who is calling him in the middle of the day, especially while he and Kirishima were doing ungodly things in his room. The phone screen says ‘F*cking Hag’. “Sh*t, its my mother. Kirishima get out of me, already.”   
“Aww, but Katsuki… can’t she just text you, I’m so close.” Pleading at him with his puppy dog eyes. Bakugo huffs, “No, she never calls me. It might be something important, sexy hair. We can finish later jackass.” He slaps Kirishima’s torso away from him and crawls over to his phone. He picks up the call and says, “What do you want ya old hag?”   
Kirishima’s eyes shoot up at his way of talking to his mother. He was always very respectful off his mother because she did so much for him and he loved her so much. He makes a mental note to talk to Bakugo about his way of talking to other people, especially his mother.   
Never the less Bakugo’s mum Mitsuki seems unfazed by it replys, “Katsuki me and your father are in town this weekend and figured it would be nice to see you because you never seem to visit us anymore.”   
“That’s because your f*cking annoying and I’m a grown ass adult now, I don’t need to see my parents all the time, b*tch.”   
“Well whatever the reason, we will be coming around to your house in approximately one hour. Plus, we would like to see those cooking skills you always used to show off to us. We’ll be coming for dinner as well.”  
“Uh sure, but I sorta have someone over right now.”   
“Oh well, what about later then?”   
Bakugo makes direct eye contact with Kirishima and says “No, it’s alright. You’ll probably want to meet them anyway, so why not today?”   
Kirishima smiles understanding and nods his head in encouragement.   
“Oh, Katsuki, do you have a girlfriend you’ve been holding out on us?”  
“Well no, not exactly.” He says looking at the floor, hiding his blush from Kirishima, thankful that his mother can’t see him.   
“Then who do you want us to meet?” His mother says confused.   
“Uh, you’ll have to wait and see, ya hag.” Kirishima gives him a disapproving look. He grins mischievously in return.   
“Alright then, we’ll see you in an hour Kat.”  
“Yep, bye.” He hangs up the phone. He shudders as he hears his mother calling him ‘Kat’, he’s so used to Kirishima calling him it it’s strange coming from someone else. Bakugo looks up to see a very concerned and still very naked Kirishima looking at him. “So, what’s going on?” He asks looking straight into his eyes.   
Bakugo sighs and sits on the bed, side by side with the red head. “My parents are in town and want to come and see me. They’re coming in an hour and want me to make them dinner.”   
“An hour! That’s so soon.” He looks down on his exposed flesh, with a sly smile he says, “That means we better finish up now then hm?”   
Bakugo hums in agreement. A quick duo jerk off, with both of them doing the other finishes both of them pretty quickly. They clean themselves off a bit and put on fresh clothes. Wandering out to the kitchen to start to make dinner Bakugo asks “Uh, what the f*ck do we even make for my parents.”   
“Hm, I don’t know like noodles or something. I’m pretty good at katsudon, if you think they’ll like that.”   
“Yeah the old hags will eat pretty much anything.” Bakugo huffs.   
Kirishima smiles brightly, laughing slightly “Then why did you even ask me Kat? If they’ll it anything.”  
Bakugo stops look through his fridge for a second and turns to raise one eyebrow at Kirishima, “Well, because you are eating with us, and if I asked you then you would probably say something that you liked to eat as well.” He turns back to the fridge taking chicken and other ingredients out.   
Kirishima sits on the counter table looking shell shock for a minute before breaking out into a smile. “I have the most considerate boyfriend ever.” He proclaims proudly.   
Bakugo rolls his eyes, but blushes slightly. “Shut the f*ck up, b*tch.”  
He closes the fridge and gets out a saucepan, puts water in it and puts some noodles in to it as well. Kirishima smiles to himself and wonders what it would be like if Bakugo was cooking for just him. As right now he looks sort of stressed out, his shoulder muscles clenched and swearing at the water spilling more than he normally would. Kirishima hops off the counter and wraps his arms around Bakugo’s waist making him stop moving.   
“What do you think you’re doing sh*tty hair. I’m trying to make some dinner before my parents get here.” Kirishima turns him around in his arms so he is facing, to give him a proper hug.   
“What’s wrong.” He whispers, tilting his head and widening his eyes. ‘Damn it, he’s f*cking adorable.’ Bakugo thinks. ‘How the f*ck can he tell somethings wrong?’ He shakily swallows and looks down to realise his hands are shaking.   
He sighs and puts his arms around Kirishima as well. “I-I’m planning on telling my parents about, you know, us.”   
Kirishima doesn’t move and says “That’s great, then what’s the big deal? I’m not planning on breaking you anytime soon.”   
“No, it’s not that. It’s just, well, my parents’ sort of think I’m straight.” Bakugo confesses.  
Kirishima understands. “Ah, so your coming out to them, aren’t you?”  
“Well, yeah” Bakugo shrugs. Kirishima draws back leaning his forehead on Bakugos and staring straight into his eyes. “You know they love you, so what does it matter who you decide to date? It’s your life, you’re an adult you can make decisions yourself, remember? You have your own apartment and your own life. If worst come to worst, YOU can kick them out of here. Plus, you always have me, and I’m going to be right by your side the whole time, ok?”   
Bakugo almost literally melts at how supportive Kirishima is being. But he nods instead. He threads their fingers together and kisses him with all his passion, trying to convey how much it meant to him through their kiss.   
In the heat of the moment they are completely oblivious to the sound of the door opening and two people walking in. But the moment Bakugo’s parents enter the kitchen, where they can hear water boiling, time stands still. Everyone freezes.   
Bakugo squeezes his eyes shut and withdraws his arms from Kirishima, while he is doing the same. Bakugo opens his eyes and winces at the look on their faces. Absolute horror and some shock.   
Mitsuki opens her mouth, then closes it, then opens it and says “What. The. F*ck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, two chapters in one day hell yeah. Also realised that I am on just over a thousand hits which is CRAZY! Thank you to everyone how actually sits down and reads my BS. Ahaha also I'm not sure if you can tell but when I started this series I hadn't read a lot of fanfic, but on holiday I read SOOO much and it may be reflected in my writing but idk. I'm also writing a lot more it started off as like 650 ish words but this chap was like 1100 soo whoops! Anyway thank you to everyone who reads this! Xx


	14. Bakugo's parents

“Ugh, Mum. I-it’s not what it looks like. O-or mybe it is, I-i-i…” Bakugo’s cheeks go completely red as he stutters to talk. Kirishima steps in to talk to his parents. He walks forwards, hand outstretched “Hi, I’m Kirishima. I’m, uh, I guess I’m Bakugo’s…” He looks back at Bakugo, who winces and closes his eyes again. He takes a deep breath and nods. Kirishima takes that as a ‘go on’, for him so turns around to face the two shocked parents, he finishes “I’m Bakugo’s boyfriend.” He smiles cautiously.   
Both his parents’ eyes go from Kirishima to Bakugo, to Kirishima, to Bakugo, back and forth. His father slowly starts to nod, with a small smile on his face. He glances at Bakugo’s mother every now and then. But he steps forwards to meet Kirishima’s hand, shaking it before bringing him in to hug. He speaks in a deep rough voice, “I’m glad to meet you Kirishima. It’s nice to see that Katsuki has found someone who’s willing to deal with him.” He draws back to take a good look at Kirishima. Who also takes a good look at Masaru, Bakugo’s father.   
They are sort of similar in looks but not too much, to an extent Kirishima can see it. They have very similar hair, but Masaru’s is a mousy sort of brown, the same shape and texture is there though. Bakugo’s mother, Mitsuki, on the other hand looks striking like a younger more feminine version of Bakugo. It’s almost scary who similar they look like each other. The same hair colour, the same eyes, the same way of standing even.   
Masaru walks back to stand with his wife, who still looks like someone threw a bomb at her. Her eyes blinking, and staring straight at Bakugo, are the only thing that moves for a very long time.   
Eventually she takes a deep breath and calmly says “Is there anywhere I can put my bag Kirishima.” She rips her eyes from Bakugo, her lips in a small thin line. He stumbles to show them into the next room where they can put their stuff. He opens the door for them like a gentleman. Before he can walk in himself Bakugo reaches out and catches Kirishima into a kiss. “Thanks.” He mumbles.   
Kirishima grins and opens the door for him as well, whispering “Your welcome.” Bakugo walks through the door and meets his parents. His dad envelopes him into a wide hug. Bakugo has a small smile on his face, that is until he greets his mother. The look on her face is as if some gave her 1 million dollars and then ripped it away from her. She almost looks sad.   
Bakugo looks at his feet, gulps and mumbles, to both parents, “Well, yeah, um, guess I should tell you that…” He clears his throat and looks his mother straight in the eyes “I’m gay.”   
As soon as he says that tears well up in his mother’s eyes, and before he can blink them away tears pour from Bakugo’s eyes as well. His mother smiles, a real genuine smile and steps forward to give him a tight hug. Doing so, she also wipes the tears forming in his eyes. When they separate she still says nothing and gives Kirishima a hug as well.   
She sighs and says “God, I was wondering when you were going to notice Katsuki. You are literally the most oblivious person in this entire world. Jesus, I knew you were into guys when you were like 8 or 9.”  
Bakugo just stood and stared at her with his mouth hanging wide open. “You, you WHAT!?” He hits his mother on the arm, not believing her. But Mitsuki just laughs lightly. “Don’t you remember when we used to go to the park and you imitated All might poses?” Bakugo blushes, embarrassed at his younger self. He glances at Kirishima who looks back at him smirking slightly. Bakugo rolls his eyes and snorts, while his mother continues “You met so many other kids and I think you looked at them with something other than admiration. There was definitely some love in your eyes.” She grinned and went to stand with her husband again.   
Kirishima laughs his gorgeous little laugh, and not only is Bakugo intrigued by it, his parents are too. His father steps in and asks “So, how did you two meet?”  
Kirishima smiles and answers “Well, Mr Bakugo…”  
Masaru interjects at this “Call me Masaru.”  
Mitsuki nods, “And me Mitsuki, dear.”  
Kirishima beams one of his brightest smiles at them, “Well, we meet in high school. We were both in class 1A together.”  
“Ah, that explains it. So, you’ve known each other a lot time eh Katsuki?” His father says nudging his shoulder.  
“Ugh, well yeah. What the f*ck is that supposed to mean, dad?” Bakugo glares at his father.   
“It means, that you never told us about you and him, Katsuki.” Mitsuki glares at him in the exact same way. It actually really scary him much they look like each other. If he’s not careful he might just kiss Mitsuki instead of Bakugo accidentally.  
“What! Mum, we only just got together like literally yesterday.” Bakugo rolls his eyes.   
“What, a whole 24 hours and you didn’t think to call your own parents? Good think we took the initiative and can to see you ourselves.” Mitsuki smiles, jokingly.   
Kirishima giggles at their family dynamic and the way that Bakugo looks so small standing with them. He’s always the largest person in the room, intimidating and muscular. Everyone he meets respects him, but not his parents. This time he in return respects them. It’s a beautiful thing to Kirishima.   
Bakugo straightens a bit, almost like he knew what Kirishima was thinking, “So we’ll make some dinner and you guys can just wait for a bit, alright?”   
Mitsuki pulls out her phone and says “Yep that’s all good dear. Tell us what we can do if you need help.”  
Balugo scoffs, “I don’t…” He looks at Kirishima takes his hand and continues “WE don’t need any help.” Kirishima also smiles like a sap and holds the door open for them both and follows Bakugo into the kitchen.   
They turn to each other, Bakugo’s grinning impossibly widely. “They took it well. They actually took it well, sh*t.” He says not even believing his own words. It seems impossible to him, all the imaginary scenarios in his head disappear as quick as they had appeared. He pulls Kirishima into a quick kiss before withdrawing and saying “Well, lets make some dinner then Red.”   
Kirishima happily takes the kiss and then gets to work making a delicious dinner for them all. He helps Bakugo and they find a perfect harmony working around each other and together. They manage to whip up an amazing two course dinner complete with a main of chicken katsudon, and a dessert of mochi ice cream and strawberries.  
They all help to set the table and they all crowd around to eat. Kirishima has never had a big family and has his happy little smile on his face the whole time. The warmth in his chest never fades as he watches his boyfriend interact with his family. The best bit is whenever Bakugo notices him looking at him, he returns the action, with a small, gruff but adorable smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I swear to god my recent chapters have been getting longer and longer. I'm just enjoying writing them so i'm spending more time on them, and now its the holidays I can! This was a cool one, coz Bakugo came out to his parents which is always a hard and special time for anyone, yep expect the next one in the next day ish  
> Xx


	15. Sad talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fully aware that I apsolutly SUCK at titles, Ik. I'm sorryyyyy. This chapter was sad, but I liked it. Also not my best writing sorry! Xx More notes at end...

The night ends with them all still around the table and Mitsuki telling stories of how she had suspected that Bakugo wasn’t straight. It made Bakugo blush at how he was so obvious to read, even when he was a kid. Even now and again Kirishima will look at him, smiling lightly. The look on his face made Bakugo’s stomach turn to mush, and he to return it. Exchanging smiles went on for the whole night. Eventually 11 o’clock rolled around and his parents started to leave.   
Of course, not without words of “You had better come and visit us, Katsuki, you too Kirishima.’ And ‘You had better invite us to our wedding.’ Both men blushed at that one, before Bakugo had hurriedly rushes them out of the door.   
He closes the door behind them, leans on it and sighs. “They’re gone.” They both breath a synchronized breath of relive. Kirishima smiles and walks to put his arms around Bakugo’s waist. Who promptly accept this with a huff and embraces the other as well. Kirishima whispers into the blonde’s neck “They love you a lot you know.”   
Bakugo sighs, “Yeah, I know.” He smirks, “I think they are beginning to love you as well.” Kirishima laughs. Bakugo continues quietly “I would say they love you more than me, but that’s f*cking impossible.” The red head draws back looking shocked. “Y-you love me, Katsuki?” Who promptly pushes him off gruffly, and walking into the kitchen he says “Don’t go making a big deal about it, Shitty hair. I could still beat you up, you know.” Kirishima just smiles and follows him into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I know. But you wouldn’t.” He says smugly. “Oh, and Katsuki,” Forcing him to look around at the other, “I love you too.” Baugo feels his cheeks go red and quickly turns back around. “Whatever.” He takes a deep breath in and continues “Well, we both have work tomorrow so it’s probably time for bed hmm. You are staying here aren’t you, Red?”   
The look he gives Kirishima can only be described as the look of a sad puppy. Longing for something, someone. In this case the company of Kirishima, the feeling of them lying in bed together, the way they woke up together was all Bakugo wanted.   
Kirishima rolled his eyes, “Of course I’m staying, Kat. 1. It’s literally 12 o’clock right now, and 2. I couldn’t leave you all alone, could I? Not with all that embarrassing crap your mum told us.” Kirishima’s eyes glinted with mischief.   
Bakugo’s eyes on the other hand narrowed. He growled, slinking towards his lover “You tell another living soul about that and I will fuck you up, you hear me?” He raised his furled fist to show he was serious. Kirishima could only laugh at how quickly his emotions changed. He rolled his eyes “Yes, I hear you, I hear you.” He says swatting his boyfriends threatening fist away.   
Bakugo steps away, once again his quick show of hostility demolished. He slouches over the counter top, “So when will I meet your parent, then hmm?” Kirishima smiles, “I guess that’s only fair. I will tell you now that my father had been dead since I was like 14, so you can meet my mum I guess.” He shrugs off the look that has come over Bakugo’s face. “It’s fine, I’m over it. It happened a long time ago.”  
Kirishima blinks his misted eyes and fakes a yawn. “Well guess we should be getting to bed then.” He starts to walk towards the door to Bakugo’s room, but before he can get through it he feels a hand grip his wrist. It spins him around, full 360, landing softly in the arms of the blonde.   
They sit in silence for a couple of seconds, feeling each other’s heart rates race in chests and the slow rhythm of their breaths. Bakugo finally breaks the silence, “How’d it happened?” He says breathlessly into Kirishima’s neck, sending shivers down his body. “Uh, well. It was villain.” He starts to wring his hands together, to distract him from the fact that he was very close to start crying. He takes a shaky breath in, encouraged by the man underneath him, with gentle stroking of his hands, he continues “I-It was a freak accident. Villain rampaging, and no hero in sight. They were about to c-crush an innocent bystander, and my d-dad stood in the way. He saved 3 people that day. But it took his own life in return. I-I, I always admired him because he was so strong, but I-I guess even the strong ones get taken. He was the person that made me want to become a hero. Save all those people just like him. They are the ones who are the real heroes.” He finished and looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears trickling down his face.  
Not that Bakugo would tell Kirishima, but he was deeply moved by that. The whole reason that Kirishima wanted to be hero was such a heroic thing, and manly as he would say. The only reason Bakugo wanted to be hero was to become the best at it. He would beat All Might and fucking Deku and take his place as No. 1 someday. He never really considered the lives he would and had saved. Families like Kirishima’s were never torn apart and they never had to experience the shit that he probably did. Un knowingly his mindset changed, from being No. 1 Hero, being the number 1 HERO. Saving lives for those who it really mattered.   
“Kirishima?”   
“Uh, yeah?”  
“I love you so much, you’ve been through so much shit. I-I want you to know that I am here for you now. Whatever you need, I’m here.”  
Kirishima turns around to properly embrace the man under him. He half laughs, half sobs into his warm chest, “I love you too.” The sit in sufferable silence for a little while longer. The weight on Bakugo’s lap is a welcome one, and the tingles from each other’s breath makes them both smile.   
Kirishima stands up, drawing in a long breath, and smiling at his lover. “Come on, time for bed now.” He holds out his hand, for the other to take, who does and takes them both into the bedroom. They change into more comfortable clothes and brush their teeth. The routine seems so normal and effortless and within two minutes of leaving the kitchen they are both asleep, spooning and passed out on the large bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, my whole time being in this fandom (lol) Kirishima's father is never mentioned so I decided that he should be the reason that he wanted to be a hero. It's a cute moment, alright. Yeah sorry I wasn't really in the writing mood and its not great but whatever, hope you enjoyed! Xx


	16. Kirishima away, the tears will play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I knowwww I suck at titles. So this one is a BIT of an angsty sorta chapter. But the story line needed it so here ya gooo

Waking up side by side with Kirishima is one of the best feelings, in Bakugo’s opinion. Not that he would ever admit that. He loves the feeling of a warm body right next to him, the fact that if he wanted to he could whisper his name and Kirishima would reply almost instantly. But right now, his bed was cold. There was no body next to him, no one to whisper to. It was definitely the worst feeling. Bakugo hated it. But sometimes he didn’t have a choice, Kirishima was a hero, and he had to go off and travel on missions saving people. Just like sometimes he had to as well.   
Bakugo could swear that Kirishima was always being called out of the country for some sort of mission. He was always leaving, and he wouldn’t come back for at least a couple weeks. But when he did come back, Bakugo was so happy. That content feeling would settle in his stomach, like a pool of warmth. It was a strange feeling for Bakugo but because it was Kirishima he loved it.   
This particular week was really hard for him. All he wanted to do was to see Kirishima, to kiss him even. That day he had gone on a TV show answering questions for fans. This was not something Bakugo usually did, but he didn’t really have a lot else to do with Kirishima being away. He grimaced when he remembered some of the things they asked him.   
“So Bakugo. You and Kirishima have been dating for quite a while now, have you two ever thought about marriage.”   
“Oh I well, we haven’t really-“  
“Have you meet his mother? Are you aware that his father is not alive?”  
“Of course, I’m aware I-“  
“Obviously you two can’t have children together, have you ever thought about adopting.”  
“Oh, I mean I’ve-“  
“If you don’t mind me asking, have you two ever had sex?”  
At this Bakugo had had enough. He stood up rather harshly, letting off a few explosions from his hands he stormed out of the interview room, ripping the microphone out as he went.   
That evening his interview went live, and as soon as he saw it Kirishima called him. When Bakugo saw who was calling he groaned, but he picked it up no matter.   
“Hey.” Came the soft voice from the other end of the phone.  
Just the sound of his voice alone made Bakugo instantly happier. But he still felt miserable, because he would rather see his god damn gorgeous face than just hear his voice.   
“Hey. I assume you saw the fucking interview.”   
“Yeah. You alright Katsuki?”   
Bakugo felt his eyes tearing up. “No, I’m fucking not ok. You leave for such a fucking long time, and then people fucking ask me personal questions that have nothing to do with them, they need to learn to fucking stick their fucking noses out of my damn business. I JUST WANT YOU TO COME BACK” At this point tears are running down his face. He backs up against a wall and sinks down to the ground, holding his face in one hand and the phone in the other.   
“I-I fucking miss you, Ei. I miss you more than you can know. Every minute of everyday with out you is agony. You hear me AGONY.” He chokes up. “I-I don’t want to be alone.” He rests his head back to stare at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face.  
“Katsuki Bakugo. You are the strongest god damn person I know. This isn’t going to stop you. You will become the greatest hero the world has ever known.”   
I don’t want to do SHIT if it’s not with you.”  
At this Kirishima’s own eyes started to tear up as well. “K-Katsuki.”   
“No, I’ve had enough. I’ve had enough of feeling so alone. Having to eat breakfast by myself, having to do fucking EVERYTHING by myself. I don’t want to be a hero anymore. I want a normal life. A normal life with you, Eijirou.”   
“Katsuki, please. You’ve wanted to be a hero your whole life. You can’t just give it up because of one thing.”   
“Eijirou. I can’t do this. It’s too hard.”  
“Katsuki, your scaring me. You aren’t giving up on life, are you?”  
Bakugo sighs, wiping the tears from off his cheeks, “No, I’m not, Ei. Just this life. The one that you’re not in.” Kirishima exhales, slightly relived. “I got and offer Ei, from my manager.”  
“Well what is it?”   
“It’s a city. The most crime ridden city in all of Japan. You know the one.”  
“Of course, I know of Tokyo, it’s the capital so all the villains want to attack it, but what about it Kat?”  
“Well, my manager has a house there. It’s right in the centre, all the action happens there. But lots of other hero’s live there so there would be lots more time off. He’s putting it up for sale but before he does he wants me to have it.”  
“Oh my god, Katsuki that’s great! You are going to go, aren’t you?”  
“Well, on one condition.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You come with me.”  
“…  
You are asking me to leave all of my family. To run away with you. To a house in the most crime ridden city in the whole country. Where we would get free time and also continue hero work. Where we would also get free time to do whatever we want. In our own house.”  
“Uh, yeah?”   
“I WOULD LOVE TO!”   
A single tear rolls down Bakugo’s cheek. This time it’s a tear of happiness. He’s going to move in with the love his life. They would have so much free time while still kicking ass as heros. He couldn’t be happier.   
“Also, Kat, I’m coming back earlier than expected.”  
“What like when?”  
There was a knock at Bakugo’s door, and strangely the knock seemed to come through the phone as well. Bakugo stood to answer it. Walking towards it Kirishima didn’t say anything, the line was blank. As soon as Bakugo started to the door handle Kirishima started talking.  
“I’m coming home,” Bakugo opened the door fully. “Right now.”   
And there Kirishima was, eyes bright form tears and nose touched pink from the cold outside. He ended the phone call and stepped inside the apartment. Bakugo moved in one swift motion, shutting the door and grabbing the front of Kirishima’s jumper. Pulling him into a kiss.   
Kirishima brought his hand up to stroke Bakugo’s hair, ruffling fondly through the blonde locks. When they came up for air, all Bakugo could say was, “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also an announcement I thought I should make, is that this series is nearly done. I might do a sequel in the future who knows, but i'm not going to stop writing ff. I recently wrote a short story (still kiribaku) called Blue, purple and pink? Or not... so check that one out. There's still a few more chapters to go so hang on! Xx


	17. Plane rides and kids

The plane ride was actually enjoyable for Bakugo. They got to ride first class, being a hero definitely had its advantages. It was also enjoyable because he had his boyfriend of now two years by his side the whole way. It was a short plane ride from Osaka, where they lived, to Tokyo. Kirishima seemed to practically ‘bounce’ the whole way. His legs were just nonstop moving, it pissed the hell out of Bakugo, but he let it slide because he was excited too, not that he showed it.   
“I wonder what the house is going to look like, Kat.” Kirishima said for the umpteenth time since getting on the plane. Every time Bakugo would respond with “Do you want to see the photos this time?” And every time Krishima would wave him off, “No thanks. I want it to be a surprise.” At this Bakugo would just scoff, but secretly he understood. He hadn’t looked at the photos himself either. It was just another air of mystery that they added to the whole moving thing.   
When the agonizingly slow plane ride touched down in Tokyo airport both of them stood straight up, eager to get off the plane and see the house. The crackle of the air hostess’ intercom rang over the hub bub of everyone on the plane, “Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Tokyo national airport. The temperature outside is 2 degrees Celsius, and the local time is 3:35. For your own safety, kindly keep your seat belts fastened till the aircraft comes to a complete halt & the seat belt sign is switched off. Ensure that you carry all your belongings. Thank you for flying Japan Airways & we hope you will give us an opportunity to serve you again. Have a pleasant stay in Tokyo.”  
With that the doors were opened, and first-class riders were let off first. Kirishima practically skipped out of the doorway, only to be greeted with a wall of icy cold air. He shivered but didn’t stop walking forward. He wouldn’t let the freezing cold Tokyo weather ruin his mood. He does however slip his hand into Bakugo’s own one, intertwining their fingers. Bakugo raises a skeptical eyebrow, Kirishima just grins saying, “What its cold, and your hands are always warm, Kat.” Bakugo just rolls his eyes but accepts the extra warmth.   
Kirishima surges forward pulling the grumpy blonde along with him. He heads in the direction of the luggage carousal. They wait to see their luggage and pick it up when they see it, but not without extreme difficulty because they are still holding hands. They still don’t break apart though.   
When they do have their luggage and walk out of the doorway into the bitter afternoon air again Kirishima grins, his nose going pink from cold, “Soon, it’ll be just us, a house, a king -sized bed and as many bottles from ‘Chanel’ as we want. It’s going to be so nice, Kat.”   
This puts a smile on Bakugo’s face, small and gruff but a smile none the less. He pulls the red head closer with his hand. Letting go of his suitcase handle he brings his other hand up to rest behind Kirishima’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. “It is going to be nice, isn’t it?” He says into the kiss. Kirishima chuckles, agreeing with a ‘mmh’.   
Bakugo feels a small tap on his arm, just hard enough to be intentional, but not hard enough to be rude. He opens his eyes and withdraws from Kirishima. He looks down to see a small child, around the age of 10 or 11. He pipes up in a small, squeaky sort of voice, clearly nervous about this interaction, “Uh, hi! I was just wondering, you’re the pro hero Ground Zero, aren’t you? Oh, and that would make you Red riot. Oh my gosh this is so cool!”  
Bakugo smirks, “You probably couldn’t recognize him because he’s not half naked, looking like a fucking asshole.” Kirishima hits him with their interlocked hands, a disapproving look on his face. He turns to smile at the little boy, “Yes, I’m Red Riot and this rude guy is Ground Zero.”   
The boy grins happily and brings his hands out from behind his back, revealing a piece of paper and a pen, “Do you think I could get an autograph? Please, me and my friends love you guys.” Kirishima bends down, nodding “Sure.”  
He continues “We have a club at school. It’s called the H.I.T. club, or heroes in training. We want to be just like you guys. You’re all like ha, ha, hu, he.” He starts throwing punches left right and center. He tries a high kick but fails and falls on the ground, earning a small amused grin from Bakugo. Kirishima nudges him again, this time to give him the paper to sign.   
Bakugo signs it, and hands it back to the little boy who was just getting back up. Just as the kid is about to say something again, two adults call from behind him, “Adam! Come back here!” Kirishima smiles, “You should get back to your parents, it was nice to meet you.” The child nods, a giddy smile on his face and turns to run back to his parents. “I met the pro heroes, you know the ones that are hanging up on the poster…” They walk away fading out of earshot.   
Kirishima and Bakugo watch him the whole way. Finally, Kirishima stands back up, sighing, “Hey, Katsuki?”   
Bakugo huffs, “Yeah?”  
“Do you, you know, want kids?” Was the quiet reply.  
Bakugo was startled. He hadn’t really ever thought about it. His life was pretty full as it was, with his hero work, Kirishima and right now moving was enough for him. He screwed up his face thinking about it. “Um, maybe. I-I don’t know. Maybe not right now, but in the future, yeah probably. They’re pretty cute, but only if they wanna be just like me. Like that kid.”   
Kirishima nods, listening. They watch the place where the small child went out of shot. Neither says anything. The wind howls around them but they don’t move.   
“Do you? Want kids I mean.” Bakugo looks at his lover who is staring at the ground.   
The red head, nods again, “Yes, I do.”  
“Oh.” More silence. They had never really had the future talk. They didn’t really talk about this stuff, not marriage, not kids not anything. But Bakugo guessed it was healthy to.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t give you kids.” Bakugo hung his head to look at his shoes, his nose stinging from cold, or maybe it was his emotions he wasn’t sure.   
Kirishima pulls him closer to his chest with his hand. Their chest touch and the rest their foreheads on each other as well. “I don’t care that you can’t give them to me. They don’t have to be mine. Just kids. We can adopt.”  
Bakugo withdraws looking shocked,he’s stunned into silence. He had never considered adopting. Turns out he had never considered a lot of things before. Kirishima just laughs at his face.  
“Come on, Kat. Let’s go see this house then.” He pulls the stunned blonde towards the direction of the taxis.   
“Mmh” Was all Bakugo could muster up, before being pushed into a random taxi by Kirishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really got me, like domestic Kiribaku is what I live for. Also i have decided that i will be doing a sequel to this story (It may have some smol kiribaku children in it) but i need to finish this story first. I'm not going to rush it, i still need to write so much more stuff. Anyway hope you enjoyed some domestic stuff. Xx


	18. 14 Sakura Lane

The taxi ride turned to out to be a lot longer than they anticipated. But finally, after almost 45 minutes of driving the taxi man stopped and said in a drawled voice, “This is it. 14 Sakura lane, right?”   
Kirishima answers opening the door, “Yep, that’s it. Thank you, we can get our stuff.” They quickly got out of the car and grabbed their luggage from the boot. The taxi drove off and they found themselves alone in the middle of an unknown street.   
“Well, I guess this is it.” Bakugo says staring up at the house with a large number 14 on it.   
Kirishima swallows “Yep.”   
They stand and admire the architect of the building, for a while. It’s a traditional Japanese house, with the tiled roof and the indoor/outdoor seating arrangements. They can glimpse tatami mats on the floor through the windows and the large wooden sliding doors, stood proudly at the front of the house. But amongst all the traditional sentiments there is a mixture of the 21st century in it. The large gates surrounding it have an intercom system and password so they will be able to let whoever in. The doors also have metal reinforcing on them, making them look pretty indestructible. All the windows have some sort of lasers on them, probably an alarm system Kirishima thinks. It’s certainly a house built for pro heroes.   
Bakugo closes his mouth which has been agape since he first saw the house. He smiles, gruffly and says, “Come on, let’s check out the inside, Red.”   
Kirishima just nods, too shocked to say anything. Bakugo grabs him by the hand and pulls him towards the large gates. He mutters something about his manager saying the password was his own birthday. He puts in the numbers 4/20, or April the 20th.   
Kirishima laughs and says, “I won’t have any trouble remembering that.” Bakugo rolls his eyes and watches as the gates open for them. They walk up the short driveway, and the gates close behind them. The house itself is on a slight hill, so by the time they get to the front door they are puffing, thankful for the cold weather.   
“Hey, uh, Kat? Do you have like keys or anything to get in?” Kirishima searches around the door frame for a lock of some kind. It looks like the kind of door that would have some secret opening.   
Bakugo frowns, “No. My manager didn’t say shit about the door.” He runs his hands along the frame, searching as well. His hands come in contact with a slightly poked out wood plank. He taps it. The echo it makes is definitely not wood, more metal-y. He presses into it, and it gives way. Swinging out the way it shows a small tablet of some sort.   
They stare at it, considering what to do, before it hums to life. ‘Hello. Welcome home Bakugo Katsuki and Kirishima Eijirou.’ Come a loud Siri voice from somewhere. Bakugo raised his eyebrows and looked at Kirishima, who look back equality as surprised.   
The voice continued ‘Do you wish to open the door?’  
Bakugo cleared his throat, “Yes.” A few clicks could be heard from the other side of the door, and the door swung neatly open. They cautiously walked through. Setting his luggage down Kirishima turned around to close the door, only to see it already closing itself. With a soft thud and a couple more locking sounds it fell silent.   
They took a look around their new house. It was fully furnished, as per Bakugo’s request. From what they could see there were many tatami mats and cubbies for taking shoes off. Bending down they did just that, before walking around the rest of the house.  
The front room with the cubbies opened up to a spacious living room. With a low table and chairs, that were more pillows on the ground. The next room was divided by a couple wooden slats from the ceiling. The room looked like a lounge of some sort. It had a slim TV that came up from the ground as soon as they stepped in to the room. There was also a soft beige couch, that fitted perfectly with the surroundings. On the other side of the room there was a large floating stair case that lead to the next level. Underneath that though, there was yet another doorway to the kitchen.   
This was the part that excited Bakugo the most. It was a perfect kitchen for him, tall cupboards he could reach, a walk-in pantry and two ovens. It would have looked wrong with the wood and the technology but the way that everything was placed, it was almost artful. There were even a couple plants in the lounge, they noticed when they walked back through. The artworks on the walls were beautiful, even Bakugo had to admit. Depicting ranging scenes from World War II (in which Japan was heavily involved) to the traditional samurais.  
One painting in particular made Bakugo scoff “We are taking that one down, Ei.” Kirishima frowned, “Why, it’s so pretty?”  
“Because I don’t want to look at some dainty girls in my own house. No thanks.” Bakugo said sarcastically. The artworks showed 4 or 5 geisha waltzing into a Japanese bath house, already starting to strip their kimonos. The thought of having to look at almost naked women made Bakugo uncomfortable.   
Kirishima laughed, his eyes bright with love as he looked at Bakugo. “Sure, we can take it down, Kat.” He reached out and grabbed a hold of his hands. “Come on, I wanna check out this bedroom.” Bakugo couldn’t keep his smile from his face, and they walk to the stairs. They pass another door but decided to have a look later.   
The stairs lead them to a hallway of doors. They poke their heads into every one. There are two guest bedrooms with ensuites of their own. There is also an office with fully equipped TV and two computer monitors. The TV was showing the security cameras around the house.   
“Damn, they really went full out on the security, didn’t they?” Bakugo muttered, mostly to himself. Kirishima hummed in agreement. “I mean it’s nice to know we will be safe here.” He said observing the TV. Bakugo snorts “We are pro fucking heroes. I think we can handle ourselves, Ei.” Kirishima just shrugs.   
They exit the office and make their way towards the final room of the hallway. It opens to a large king-sized bed with plenty of room to spare. It looks out on an impressive looking window, and a balcony. There’s a walk-in closet, and their own ensuite with two sinks and a double headed shower. ‘That’ll be comfortable’ Kirishima thinks, smirking and looking at the shower.   
He joins Bakugo on the balcony. They share a content sigh. Leaning on each other, they look over the view. It’s really a spectacular view, they can see the far-off mountains, and the entire city laid out in front of them.   
The wind blows their hair into their eyes but neither of them moves. Bakugo wraps his arms around Kirishima and taking his lips in his own they kiss. Kirishima withdraws for a second, “I love you, Kat. I wouldn’t want to move here with anyone else.”   
“Me either. I love you too,” Bakugo replies, before smirking and adding, “Sexy hair.” Kirishima laughs and tilts his head, “Haven’t heard that one for a while. You got some ulterior motives there Katsuki?” Bakugo shudders at the way he says his name.   
Pushing him back into their bedroom he simply says, “Yes.” They fall on the bed and resume kissing. Getting rougher and rougher with each second, and before long their shirts come off, and soon after their pants follow.   
The first session of many in their new house. One thing for sure is the king-sized bed will do them some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh i liked this chapter. I was originally planning to do some NSFW smut stuff at the end, but I wasn't in the mood ahaha. Sorry, hope you enjoyed this, bit of a different sorta writing i think, i put myself into it a bit more! I think the next chapter MIGHT be the last one but i'm not sure... Xx


	19. The restaurant on Riot Street, again...

Bakugo has had his plans since he was a small child maybe 4 or 5, before he even had a quirk. He knew exactly what he was going to do with his life. He knew who he was going to be and who he was destined to be. He had decided from that moment onwards that he was going to be a great hero, and he had worked his butt off from then on. His goals had always been:  
1\. Get a powerful quirk (check)  
2\. Get into U.A. high school (check)  
3\. Be the top student (pretty close)  
4\. Graduate (Check)  
5\. Become no. 1 Hero (so damn close)  
6\. Build the no. 1 hero agency (still to come, he hoped)  
His plans had never changed. Never, and he had never intended for them too either. At no point in his life has he wanted them to change or thought they ever would. Also, at no point in his life did he think he would ever fall in love either. But here he was. Head over heels for shitty hair. Head over fucking heels in love. He had purposely never put love into his plans because love was for the weak, or so he had thought.  
Bakugo sighed and looked around the restaurant they were sitting in. Not a lot had changed over the past three years since they were here. Jesus, three years. That made Bakugo feel old, not that three years was particularly long time. But still the fact that this is where this whole dating shitty hair had started, blew his mind. They were sat across from each other at the restaurant on Riot Street.   
It was the beginning of them, the start of a romance that had done nothing but blossom these past few years. Bakugo was pretty damn smitten with himself that he convinced Kirishima to go here for dinner. They had flown back from their house in Kyoto to stay in Osaka over the weekend of Kirishima’s birthday. His 26th birthday. That meant that they had known each other for just over 10 years. ‘Wow, 10 years of knowing this idiot’ he thought looking over at Kirishima, who was mulling over the menu.   
He had known his whole life he was going to be a hero, and a damn good one at that. He had NOT known that he would ever be in this position. His fingers reaching into his pocket, thumbing the object in it. After U.A. high, he was ready to kick some ass as a real hero, and that he was doing. Climbing the rankings, still contesting with dumbass Deku. Until one fateful day at the supermarket. The contagious smile, the spiky red hair, the always happy charismata. He loved it. He loved him. And so, he had added just one more goal to his plans. The 7th goal was also the reason he had asked Kirishima to the resturaunt. That and it was Shitty hair’s birthday today as well.   
Bakugo had put up with meeting Kirishima’s family, the weird aunts and uncles, little cousins and even some grandparents. He put up with them for him, of course he did. For Kirishima, Bakugo would do anything. To see that idiot smile, it literally lit up Bakugo’s life. It rattled him to his core, and when he smiled at him there was nothing to do but smile back. That’s what Kirishima did to him. Made him happy. So god damn happy.   
Bakugo was a stubborn man, he was self-centred and controlling. But with shitty hair he couldn’t bring himself to do any of it. The whole façade came crumbling down. He could laugh with him, he could get excited over the smallest things, he could do anything and Kirishima would just love him more for it.   
There were so many small things he loved about Kirishima as well. The way that he was in fact a large dog person and would interrupt any conversation to yell ‘DOG’. The way his eyes lit up at any mention of a new way of exercise. The way he was a massive slob and would just dump things everywhere and later get mad at himself for it, because he knew that Bakugo hated it. The way he cared about anything Bakugo had to say. The way he knew exactly what he was thinking without him having to say anything at all.   
Almost as if on que Kirishima looked up from his menu to frown at Bakugo, “Hey, are you alright?.” He reaches over to Bakugo’s hand on the table, resting his hand on top, giving it a squeeze. Bakugo swallows, “Yeah I’m good.”  
He takes a deep breath in and out, ‘Now or never.’ He thinks to himself.   
“Hey Eijiro?”  
The red head raises one eyebrow, sceptical. “Yes?”  
“Um, so well. You know I love you right. So, fucking much. Like so much it literally hurts.” He swallows, staring into his lovers bright red eyes.  
“Well yes, Katsuki. Because that’s how I feel about you. Why are you bringing this up now?” He jumps to a conclusion saying, “Oh god, you aren’t breaking up with me, are you?”  
Bakugo gives him a gruff, smile. “No, I’m not. Pretty ironic though.”  
Kirishima frowns deeper. “Why is it ironic? What’s going on babe. You seem nervous.” He squeezes his hand again.   
Bakui takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. But even in the darkness he can still see the bright light that is Kirishima. His piercing eyes, and spiky red hair invade his every thought. ‘Ok, you are Katuski mother fucking Bakugo. You can do this.’ He thinks to himself. He nods, looking crazy to Kirishima and opens his eyes. He starts talking. His eyes so full of love and passion.  
“Eijiro Kirishima. I love you. I love that I get to wake up to your face every morning. I love that you always know the exact right thing to say. I love you family, for raising you like they did. I love that you went to UA high school. I love that you took an angry, stubburn teenage boy and stuck with him. I love that you went to Kamino that night and saved me. I love that I meet you in the supermarket almost three years ago. I love that we went to this exact restaurant. I love your spiky red hair. I love your rock-hard abs. I love your adorable red eyes. I just love everything about you. I can’t think of anything I don’t love about you. Well, maybe that you’ve turned me into a fucking sap. But I know you love it, and I don’t care about anything else.”  
He stands up quickly, feeling the rush and adreline coursing through his body. Kirishima eyes are already started to mist with tears. Bakugo shakes slightly, grabbing the table as he gets down on one knee. A collective gasp comes from around the room, from all the other restaurant goers. The biggest gasp coming from Kirishima himself.   
“K-katsuki what are y-you…” His voice shakes as he stares open mouth at his lover on one knee in front of him. Bakugo manages a strained smile. His fingers shaking as well as he slips his fingers into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He openings it and offers it to the stunned red head. Inside is a small gold-plated ring, with diamond incrusted into it. On the inside the word ‘Forever’ was engraved.  
“So, Eijirou Kirishima. Would you make me the happiest man alive, and, will you marry me?”  
The question rings in the air and everyone holds bated breath. In that moment of silence Bakugo can hear his heart beating in his ears.   
Kirishima stares at the ring, then at Bakugo then at the ring and back at Bakugo. He reaches his hand to wipe the tears streaming from his eyes. He sobs and practically shouts, “YES!” He stands up at the same time as Bakugo and pulls him in for a kiss. Everyone around them cheer, but in that moment, there was no one else but them. Just them, sharing their first kiss as an engaged couple.   
They had gone through so much together and it wouldn’t matter how far they went in life. They would always be there for each other. Ringed hand in hand. Two married pro heroes, taking on the world till their dying days. What can they say, It Started With The Pasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you are!   
> So... that was the last chapter.   
> Sorry, not really my best writing but when is it ever, i had so many ideas i had to cut parts out and scramble it up but you get the gist. They are hopelessly in love and I love it.  
> I LOVED writing this story and there is sooooo much more in store for my account. A new AU coming out in a couple days.   
> For now i want to say thank you to everyone who read my bs writing, I hope you enjoyed it  
> For the last time, goodbye Xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic! It was so much fun writing it, and the chapters are very short aprox. 650-700 ish words each so there is going to be a lot of chapters to come out, so bare with me. Thanks Xx


End file.
